Chris
ll howdy stranger! Chris is a café owner and a romantic interest in Pizza Game. He has blonde hair and wears a tan jacket with multiple pins, the largest one being a yellow smiling face, over a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves. He is always seen holding a coffee pot filled with coffee with a white outline of a smiling face. When Chris is revealed as a demon, he grows 2 orange horns, one of the horns having a yellow smiling sticker. Personality Chris is a cheerful waiter/small businessman who's happy to take your order...so long as you pay for it. He takes pride in running a café and will be sure to recommend various items to buy in his restaurant. However, Chris mentions that he has a "dark secret past" that he does not want to share in fear of hurting other people. When he reveals himself as a demon, he is scared, but comforted and reassured by Kiane's support. During his route, Chris takes little issue with fighting the citizens of Flordaddle to place his zucchinis around town and often becomes unhinged when talking about killing. He also becomes unhinged in a similar way when bothered by an annoying customer. Route Base Plot Day 1: Kiane first meets Chris at his café after running away in embarrassment from her job at The Big Microsofit. She is served a happy-cino. Knowing that she does not have money, she gives him a nickname to distract him from the fact that she didn't pay for her drink. Day 2: Kaine returns to the Café after being fired from her job. She mentions to Chris that they are friends, but he says that they can't be friends because of a dark secret past he has been hiding and won't tell anyone about. Kiane reassures Chris about whatever secret he is holding and teaches him what a poem is. Later, when Chris has to take a phone call Kiane discovers a poster hanging up on the community bulletin board. The poster is for the Flordaddle Poetry Slam, being held at the café tomorrow. Kiane trashes it, but after Chris returns and tries to stop her from trashing it, she sets the poster on fire in front of him. Chris then gets back at her by mentioning that she didn't pay for her drink yesterday. After Kiane fesses up and admits that she didn't pay for her drink, Chris suggests that Kiane check out the baby carrot special at the grocery store, which she gladly does. Day 3: Kiane bumps into Chris on her way to work. Chris is looking around the Big Microsoffit lobby to see if his package arrived there instead of the café by mistake. The package contains a stack of Slam Poetry posters to replace the one she had burned. Kiane helps him find the package containing Slam Poetry Posters and they part ways. After getting fired from work again, Kiane returns to the Café. Chris, tired of Kiane loitering in the restaurant, suggests that she should participate in the poetry slam that night. Kiane likes the idea and convinces Chris to join her poetry team, The Poemegranates. They write a poem together and Kiane exits the cafe so that Chris can set up for the night. After four lines of dialogue, Kiane returns to the café for the Slam Poetry Night to see it redecorated. The MC, Sensei, introduces the first contestant, Sav, who reads a disturbing poem about living under the dictatorship of his mother. Before Chris and Kiane can go up to read their poem, they are stopped by Sav, who Chris has a bad feeling about. Sav reveals himself to be Sav the v a m p i r e d e m o n h u n t e r g u y who reveals Chris to be the demon Chrisanthemum, the last A-class demon in Flordaddle. Sav then fights Chris in a dance-off, unleashing his secret move that cannot stop for 10 minutes. Chris, on critical health points, runs away with Kiane, leaving Sav behind. Outside, Chris tells Kiane that he'll need to make preparations before he can fight Sav again and she volunteers to help him. After giving Chris a tour of her apartment, the two-part ways and go to bed. Day 4: Kiane receives a letter from Chris, telling her to meet her at their secret base. She goes to the Café to find Chris serving Siv some coffee. Finding Kiane, Chris promptly kicks Siv out of the shop to go with Kiane to the Big Microsoffit. There, he reveals that he is the fabled Flordaddle Zucchini Ghost and has been leaving zucchinis all around Flordaddle in order to keep himself alive (like a Horcrux from Harry Potter but it's totally different and an original idea). They plan to visit the Grocery Store, Community College, and Town Pizza to place Ending Paths Chris Ed 1: Well Done Kiane and Chris successfully Chris Ed 2: Medium-Rare Chris Ed 3: Blue (Bad Ending) Trivia * Chris owns a hatred diary, where he writes about his hatred of the people of Flordaddle. He currently has written 27 volumes. Kiane is mentioned in this diary. * Chris' last name is Killstrap, it was also his nickname in college. * Chris is known to have long ears to listen to people's problems. * Chris has a collection of bloods and recently added a vial of the Straw Man's blood to it * Chris used to work part-time as a Clown in a haunted house in order to fund his café. However, during that time, he scared a kid so much that the kid turned to stone and died. This death is actually what caused Chris to become a demon.